The Blood of a Uchiha
by Akamaru-chan
Summary: A S ranked mission, an arranged marriage, a jealous Kiba, and a shocked Shikamaru. Have I enticed you enough? SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHina, onesided NaruHina.


**Title: The Blood of a Uchiha**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: A S-ranked mission, an arranged marriage, a jealous Kiba, and a shocked Shikamaru. Have I enticed you enough? **

**SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHina, one-sided NaruHina.**

**Chapter title: The mission**

**Rating:T**

**Pairings: Slight hint of onesided KibaHina**

_**The mission:**_

"Are you joking?" the words came out louder then he meant them to, and Akamaru barked his agreement. There was no way she could be serious right? But sadly enough, all five of the room's human occupants knew this was too serious of a matter to joke about. This meant that the fifth hokage was either going senile in her old age or trying to kill them.

"What Inuzuka? Can't live up to the bragging you've been doing a t the clubs?" the hokage shot back angrily her fist slamming on the table, nearly knocking down her bottle of Sake and leaving a sizable dent in the table. Her anger was more frustration then anything else. Wishes that it could have worked out another way… "This mission is of the utmost importance to the Kohana and the four of you are the best people for the job. No I am not joking, and your choices are to do the mission, or be demoted back to Gennin."

"What? But…that's not…" Kiba protested, needless to say, a not so convincing argument. Luckily enough, Hinata intervened.

"Ummm…Tsunade-sama? I-I-I think Kiba-kun is trying to say; t-t-that an S ranked mission is a bit much for chunnin, even with Temari-chan…" Hinata's voice trailed off, at a loss for what to say next. Her face flushed red and she watched her index fingers meet with more interest then necessary.

"Look…"Tsunade said, in a softer, slightly kinder tone. "Like I said, you're the only ones for the job. Subaku no Temari, specializes in long to mid-range offensive and defensive ninjutsu. Nara, Shikamaru mid to long-range defensive, supplementary, and offensive ninjutsu. Inuzuka Kiba, short to mid range offensive tai and genjutsu. Hyuuga Hinata, short to mid-range offensive, defensive, and supplementary nin and taijutsu, as well as basic medical training."

Tsunade read all the information off a piece of paper and then looked up at them, scanning the four very different ninja. "Your strengths cover each others weaknesses and between the four of you you've got all bases covered. Temari is a jounnin and the rest of you are extremely skilled chunnin, you should be fine…and besides, Hinata is needed especially for this mission; there is no way around it."

"What is this mission exactly? You never said." Temari replied, as usual, short and to the point. Not a girl for wasted words. Kiba had never really gotten what Shikamaru had found so appealing in her anyway. She could be called pretty, maybe even beautiful, but her eccentric hairstyle, dress, and attitude prevented her from ever actually being called it. But, despite all her undesirable qualities, they had been going out for at least a month now. Gah, love, Kiba never was able to understand anything romantic besides the lust filled one night stands.

"Your mission..."Tsunade sighed, not quite able to believe she was about to assign this mission, to these four nonetheless. But they needed a girl besides Hinata, and Sakura had been her first choice, however, she was busy on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto, and Ino had broken her arm just that past Thursday. So she decided on Temari, who had offered her services, and had a bit more experience then Tenten in the matter. Shikamaru's stealthy jutsus would be good for the mission, but she would have much rather had Shino, who, needless to way, was on a mission with Kurunai as well. And she had a feeling that Kiba might screw up the mission completely but her only other option was Neji, and Hiashi didn't want Hinata's cousin involved. So that left the four of them, the only suitable team under the circumstances, if not her first choice. "Your mission is to find and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

And then there was complete, frozen silence, as if someone had pressed pause on a remote control. Everyone's face held their own expression of complete and utter shock. Temari's eyes were wide; Shikamaru had abandoned his usual "I don't care" expression for a dropped jawed look. Kiba looked at her as if she was crazy and Hinata's hand had clasped itself firmly over her mouth.

And then, as if it had been rehearsed, they voiced their reactions at the same time.

"What the hell?"

"Wha---" _troublesome…_

"Are you frickin' Crazy?"

"W-w-what about N-Naruto-kun?"

The Sannin sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples and shooting them all an especially exasperated look. "No I'm not crazy Kiba, Shikamaru shut your moth before bugs fly in and Hinata…I know Naruto would want to go but he would just aggravate the situation."

"Why is it us instead of Naruto and Sakura? And why do you need Hinata to go?" Shikamaru pointed out. After he had recovered from his shock he had put his supposedly genius mind to good use, pointing out a fact that the others had ignored in their shock.

Then the Sannin sighed again, not able to believe her own words. Hyuuga Hiashi had requested this mission just a day ago, outlining the reasons why his daugther was to take part, and what kinds of ninjas were needed for it. Then she spoke, slowly, anticipating the reaction to her words, "and this is a…special circumstance, to put it lightly. Hinata…is engaged to Sasuke Uchiha"

Kiba swore loudly.

Akamaru growled.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the floor,

Temari's eyes widened and her hand covered her open mouth.

And Hinata turned a bright red and then…fainted dropping to the floor with Kiba only seconds to late to catch her.

"Ah…" The fifth hokage muttered under her breath and temporarily borrowed Shikamaru's word," Troublesome."


End file.
